


Fleuret

by tiroka



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiroka/pseuds/tiroka





	Fleuret

-

“宇硕哥，你快点过来！”同组的李翰洁突然推开练习室的玻璃门，急匆匆地猛拍两下，不停招手喊金宇硕跟他走。

“怎么了？发生了什么事？”金宇硕很少见他如此焦急的模样，也有点慌张起来，抬手擦了一把汗连忙跟上去。

“东贤把自己锁在宿舍不肯开门，承衍哥说他应该是…刚分化的发情热。”李翰洁一边解释，同时把手上的小袋子塞进金宇硕手里。

“他年龄不是还没到吗？怎么突然就分化了，是什么性别？”金宇硕惊讶地张大嘴，翻开袋子一看，是几支抑制剂。

“暂时还不知道，闻不出来是什么，抑制剂拿了两种，我和承衍哥都是alpha不敢随便进去。”

怎么会闻不出来？不同性别的信息素不止是味道上会有区别，更大的区别是在给人的感觉非常不同。alpha信息素富有侵略性，在压制omega使其臣服的同时，也会引发同性的排斥和暴躁情绪，挑起斗争；omega信息素是诱惑迷人的，在引诱alpha与其交合的层面更有针对性，同性之间很少产生特殊的反感。

金宇硕带着疑惑跟上李翰洁一路跑到宿舍，同宿舍的其他组员都不在，只有曹承衍站在门口急得团团转。

金宇硕隐约闻到信息素的气味从门缝飘散出来，一股温暖的木头香气，大概是雪松木。然而他对信息素的反应不似一般人大，也无法准确辨别。只是发情热是情绪最不稳定的状态，刚分化时更甚，不论性别如何，贸然闯进去对大家来说都危险……在性别不明的情况下，最好的选择，就是只让不受发情影响的beta进去。曹承衍和李翰洁是铁定不行了，那自己又该怎么办呢？

“宇硕！你终于来了，我说什么东贤都不理我，就只会喊你的名字，还一直撞……”

曹承衍话还没说完，从紧闭的门内传来一声不小的闷响，他一听，连忙上前去拍门拼命转动门把手，“疯了！东贤，又不是什么见不得人的事情，受伤了怎么办？快开门，打抑制剂就好了！”

“宇硕哥……”

碰撞声停了下来，随后是一阵微弱的啜泣。平时阳光开朗的男孩正在里面哭着喊他的名字。金宇硕有些心软了，他这才想起琴东贤其实也是个会哭会闹的小孩，只是平时太乖巧，把这些情绪都藏得太好了。

“宇硕，你不是beta吗？拜托你了啊！”曹承衍还在催促，“这里人这么多很容易出事，而且拖太久东贤他肯定会伤到自己……”

“可是……”金宇硕依旧在踌躇，他其实也有难言之隐。不然按他和琴东贤的交情，他才是第一个要冲进去的人。

“宇硕哥，东贤最听你的话，你去说的话他肯定愿意开门的。万一有什么危险，我们就冲进去按住他，你看准时机把抑制剂打进去就好了。”李翰洁看起来比在场年纪最大的曹承衍还要冷静，一边分析一边把金宇硕往门前引。

此时又传来比刚才更大的撞击声，直直震进金宇硕心里，居然连门板都剧烈地抖动了一下，他一下子紧张起来，东贤到底在里面干什么？金宇硕赶紧用力拍门想要引起他的注意，“东贤，是我，你在叫我对不对？发情热没什么大不了的，你把自己关在里面一时半会也不会停下来啊。哥哥们都很担心你，开一下门让我们看看你好吗？”

“我叫的是宇硕哥，不是其他人！”

金宇硕听见琴东贤吸了吸鼻子，冲他们喊了这么一句话，似乎还在忍着哽咽。这句话让金宇硕有些吃惊，他可能是第一次听见琴东贤如此明确地表达自己想要些什么，而对象居然是他……曹承衍和李翰洁在一左一右使劲盯着他看，金宇硕突然有了很重的责任感。

万幸的是，从现在了解到的情况来看琴东贤应该不是alpha了。对特定对象有着强烈情感的alpha往往会释放出更多的敌意，如果是的话曹承衍和李翰洁都早该感受到敌意从而变得暴躁。他松了一口气，继续用轻柔的语气哄着：“好，我一个人进去。东贤听话，把门打开，哥会照顾你的。”

琴东贤没有回答，但能够听见窸窸窣窣的声响。他应该是在努力往门这边走，金宇硕挨在门上听里面的动静，挥挥手让曹承衍和李翰洁先到别的地方去。在等待的时间里，他不禁思考起和琴东贤之间的关系。

也许只是错把依赖当成了恋爱，这是在青春期很常见的事情。金宇硕回想着他们相识的这一段日子，他好像霸占了琴东贤太多太多的时间，才让这个小孩在相处中越发依赖起他来。

从第一次入场开始，琴东贤的目光就常常停留在他身上，微微一鞠躬绕过去之后视线仍然一直跟随着，故意不回头还收获到一句悄声的夸奖。金宇硕又不是什么自视甚高的人，被夸奖心里总是高兴的。在B班练习时他主动搭了话，琴东贤怯生生地凑近了回答，在练习中发现的确是个热心善良的孩子，于是随着日子过去越来越熟络。

升上A班之后，琴东贤为他高兴的同时看上去又有点失落，他抿着嘴说一定会追上哥，眼神里都是坚定的好胜心。也许这份好胜心也打动了幸运女神，被抽中的琴东贤扬起笑脸，又坚定地一次次说出“金宇硕”这个名字。

可惜小家伙的恋情也许要无疾而终，他也并不是那么值得依赖的人。金宇硕莫名的有些失落，他不是对琴东贤没有任何感情，这个比同龄人都要成熟乖巧的男孩有着许多吸引他的独特魅力。只不过肯定还有很多人比他更合适，两个omega怎么说也……

等待的时间格外漫长，漫长到金宇硕差点就要开始否定他们的未来。门却在这时候开了，胳膊被人用力一扯带进屋内，在反应过来之前琴东贤就把他直接按在门板上，拉低他练习服的领口，鼻尖凑过来在脖子上胡乱地嗅，眼泪蹭湿了他的皮肤带来些许热感。

“东贤，有哪里不舒服吗？难受的话先去床上躺着好不好？”金宇硕看见琴东贤的额头红了一片，再重一点估计就要出血，这个一向稳重的孩子怎么会做这样的傻事？他呵了口气轻轻地揉，琴东贤就闷闷地喊疼，手脚都缠上来不让他走一步。又见到他连手指关节上也带了青紫色的淤青，金宇硕只觉得心疼，拍拍琴东贤的背说：“乖，没事的，哥帮你打抑制剂，先去床上好吗？”

“不……哥，你是omega对不对？不要骗我，”琴东贤抬起头来看他，带着浓重的鼻音，又再次低下头埋在他肩上轻声呢喃，“谢谢你愿意来陪着我…我想…我只是为了你。”

为了我？温热黏稠的呼吸打在裸露的皮肤上引起大范围的毛孔收缩，金宇硕想起了某个晚上，琴东贤冲完热水澡后泛红的肌肤以及冒着热气的年轻躯体，摸到他床边笑嘻嘻地钻进被窝时暖烘烘的，把他冰凉的手捂在心窝。未分化的少年一切都是单纯的，他说，和宇硕哥在一起的时候都很暖和，所以也想让宇硕哥暖和起来。

如今琴东贤的体温绝对比那时候要高得多，金宇硕产生了想要逃跑的念头。只是念头而已，动作还保持在原来的状态，但琴东贤似乎已经通过别的途径捕捉到了他的想法，一瞬间浓郁的信息素扑面而来，雪松林场的树海摇曳要勾起金宇硕脆弱腺体下的某种暗流涌动。空气中弥漫的是充满冲击性的气息，将他整个人压制在原地动弹不得，而这一切来自于琴东贤突然膨胀的控制欲与占有欲。

怎么可能，刚才明明不是这样的！金宇硕忽然慌乱起来，他自顾自地认定了琴东贤是omega，完全没考虑过会被他的信息素压制到这种地步。金宇硕眼睁睁地看着抑制剂从自己手中滑落摔在地面，啪嚓一声洇出液体，腰腿在片刻间软下来失了力气站也站不稳，又被琴东贤一下子托住捞回怀抱中。

“书上说，‘喜欢’这种感情会提早分化的时间，也会影响分化的方向。”

与突然袭来的强烈信息素截然不同，琴东贤的告白缠绵缱绻地萦绕在耳边，低声细语地诉说着对他的情意。

“宇硕哥，我一定是喜欢了你好久好久……”

金宇硕又想起那晚，琴东贤还躺在他怀里把头靠在他肩上，嘴里念叨着可以和哥哥一个组真的很开心，眼睛笑得弯弯的像只乖巧的小狗。金宇硕也忍不住疼爱他，捏捏他的耳垂额头碰额头，那小家伙要快点长大，我们要做性感的舞台呢。琴东贤说好，于是那晚他们挤在同一张床上睡，借舞台的话题聊了好久的天，直到第二天广播的女声把他们吵醒，连外套也顾不上穿就一起跑到室外集合，穿着羽绒服的人群中他们站在最前面一排只穿了单衣异常显眼，还要傻傻地依偎在一起取暖。

现在小狗怎么就变成了狼。原本身上全是可爱点的弟弟连虎牙都磨得格外锋利，噢，不是猫科而是犬科，所以应该称之为犬齿，尖锐的锐利的利落地咬在他肩膀。琴东贤被信息素撺掇着失去理智的前一秒还红了眼和他道歉。比起疼痛或者恐惧，好像喜悦和兴奋更多一点，因为金宇硕也闻到自己信息素的味道了，木槿花的淡淡清香拥簇绽放，他的花非要反其道而行之暮开朝落，而且从今天开始是要一次比一次绚烂的。

“恭喜你，东贤……你成为alpha了。”

他深深地吸了一口气，又缓缓吐出。犹豫不决的人用抛硬币来作决定，其实硬币落下盖在手心时就已经知道了想要的答案，那就是心意相通，是两情相悦的允许。金宇硕把抑制剂的残骸踢到一边。早晨起床时叠得整整齐齐的被铺此时乱得荒唐，始作俑者把他的衣服扯得变形，致力于啃咬遍遮盖下的每一寸肌肤，留下一个又一个新鲜的齿印，满意地看它们变红后立刻寻找下一处净土继续蹂躏。

原来人在如此狼狈的时候还会觉得欣慰。凌乱的衣衫被尽数剥落，雪松与木槿花的融合召唤出午夜边境的后花园，金宇硕有些飘飘然了，琴东贤舔舐他腺体的动作缓慢深沉，舌苔重重地摩擦过最脆弱的肌肤，颤抖自尾骨处上升传至全身上下每个角落。身体紧贴着还未开始交合，信息素已然在麻醉大脑胁迫他再施一把力让alpha的牙齿刺进去，可他不想承认也不愿意就此妥协于omega本能中的一环。

“不要标记我。”他竭力推开琴东贤向他请求，哪怕这份请求很可能会被alpha视若无物。他用伪装的性别躲避过那么多男人女人那么多alpha、beta和omega，自然也知道迟早会有那么一天，他保护支持着的小孩成长起来，要分化成alpha从他身上掠夺更多更多的东西。然而人是从对彼此的渴求之中获得性快感的，而不是那种不可逆的不平等契约。

被拒绝的alpha方才惊醒，见到身下一片狼藉鼻子又开始酸了，用力咬住下唇利用疼痛与自己的本能对抗，直至尝到血液的腥甜。他还没自信到可以不顾后果地去标记一个omega，更何况是金宇硕那样执拗的人。

“我知道的…哥哥……我们还有很多的下一次对不对？所以……”

所以不可以急在一时，他将金宇硕翻过身来紧紧拥住，愈发粗重的呼吸与持续上升的体温昭示了他的难耐。金宇硕才知道自己稀薄清淡得不像omega的信息素还可以影响别人到这个地步。他是否可以很自负地认同琴东贤就是因为他，至少在这个阶段只是因为他，才分化成了alpha？

这难道不是一件很美妙的事情吗？光是想到这点他就开始头晕目眩了，只想着我，只为了我，只需要我，无可取代的无与伦比的存在即是愉快结局的绝对判断依据。金宇硕抬起琴东贤的下巴和他接吻，好了，达成了不要标记的共识，我们就别再浪费时间。

-

换衣服的时候，队友们看见金宇硕身上未消退的红痕都心照不宣地闭上了嘴，只有曹承衍竖起大拇指说了句“敢于牺牲乐于奉献”，于是金宇硕就把他手上的西装内衬抢走了给自己套上。

“喔，宇硕你不要这么小气嘛！东贤长大了难道不值得高兴吗？”曹承衍无奈穿上单件西服外套往外走，经过琴东贤身边时还吹了个口哨，“我们组的小大人在舞台上也要好好干哦！”

琴东贤故作镇定站在镜子前整理刘海，其实耳朵红得要滴血。发情热过后的几天他不知被同组的哥哥们揶揄了多少次，就连boss组的李镇赫都跑来练习室盯他盯了好久，探究又犀利的眼神看得他心里发毛。

不少练习生都知道琴东贤提前分化成了alpha还把金宇硕给上了。关系好的还会像曹承衍一样打趣他，关系一般，或者干脆是竞争对手的……他没少听见别人在背后的闲言碎语，说他一个刚分化的小屁孩还敢跟其他成年alpha抢人。

就算金宇硕谎称自己是beta都已经够引人注目的了，要是alpha们知道了他的真实性别，那琴东贤肯定少不了挨上一顿打了。爱好面子的alpha非要摆出看不起omega的姿态，背地里却热衷于争抢优秀的omega来当自己的伴侣。若是为了beta跟同性动怒对他们来说似乎是更丢脸的一件事情。

说来金宇硕也藏得深，明明是个omega却没有人见过他为发情期困扰的模样，估计吃药的时候也是躲得好好的没有一丝破绽。要不是琴东贤爱赖在他身边，闻到过香水与香波以外的陌生香气，他也会和其他人一样认定金宇硕就是个美艳动人的beta罢了。身体机能普遍弱于一般人的omega能初评B再评A说出去也没人信吧，F班和X班里倒是扎堆的有。

不过琴东贤也不在乎那么多，管他们怎么想怎么说，只要金宇硕还是他一个人的omega就行。

“宇硕哥，对不起……” 等其他人都出去后，他悄悄挪到金宇硕身边。那晚过后金宇硕起来时声音都哑了，还得敲开隔壁宿舍的门道歉，毕竟他们俩不仅害舍友要和别人挤一张床，还让他们听了一晚活春宫。之后某些人看他的眼神都带了几分不明意味，琴东贤也觉得不好受。

“你没必要道歉。”金宇硕的脸色缓和下来，似乎是想安慰他，主动牵起他的手走出更衣室，硬挤出几分笑意。

走在眼前的人把手松开了，却恋恋不舍似的轻轻勾住他的尾指，琴东贤突然意识到自己还是太过天真太过不谨慎，金宇硕是那么认真又纤细的一个人，无论是直接还是间接的，自己还是给他造成了伤害。可是他又想，如果再重来一次，给他充分的选择权，他也一定会分化成alpha，并且还要和金宇硕开始这段关系。无论当时还是现在他的脑子里全是这个人的身影，活泼的温柔的性感的，和着好听的嗓音钻进他四肢百骸，占领他每一个春意盎然的梦。

上台前的待机时间他们还坐在一起。金宇硕一边夸赞台上的人一边把手搭在他膝盖上轻轻拍打，和认识以来的无数个共处瞬间一样自然和谐。琴东贤笑着应和，心里却不是滋味，难道只有他无法依旧平静下来吗？光是倚在身边就想要更多更多的亲近与触碰，那天晚上的金宇硕温顺地承受他的冲撞，眼里噙满泪还要反过来安慰他，伸手用指腹摩挲他的脸颊，说自己不要紧。

淅淅沥沥的雨滴砸在漂亮的蝴蝶骨上，他将要扑棱着翅膀飞离开去，琴东贤使劲攥紧金宇硕的手祈求他再多停留一会儿，表明浑身的不安燥热只有在花香的怀抱中才可得到舒缓。缠绕于树木之间的荆棘藤蔓被冒险者用剑削去尖锐的棱角，竟然在雨中开出了花，全被摘花人揉得熟烂了从花芯花瓣沁出甜腻汁液，羽翼翛翛的天使被拼命追赶着自愿放弃逃跑计划陪他在夜晚共同沉沦。

于是肌肤碰触继续肉体结合，性器次次撞入深处磨蹭生殖腔，入口处的嫩肉好像被撞开了些许又紧缩起来绞住顶端。琴东贤边粗喘边听见金宇硕拖长尾音的细声求饶，“那里不可以进去的，东贤…东贤——你清楚的……” 他压抑得烦躁，按着金宇硕的肩撞进去囊袋都拍打在臀上啪啪作响。凌乱的发丝飘起碰上床边的铁栏杆又随着动作悠悠落下，金宇硕被顶弄得上下摇晃，口中含糊低哑的呢喃呓语似乎永远说不尽，挠在琴东贤心上留下一道道细小的抓痕。

拂晓时分鸟鸣啁啾，琴东贤亲了亲金宇硕熟睡中微翘的嘴唇，他们好像立场反转过来，金宇硕依在他怀里睡着，浅浅的呼吸安静平缓。重新陷入沉睡前的那一秒，他分明听见金宇硕过分写意的解释，原来都是要被浇灌才会长得更好的。

-

Love shot舞台结束时他整个人都恍惚。台下热情似火的观众还在高声呼喊，敏锐的嗅觉反而成了累赘，在这个狭小空间男人女人全都挤作一团，琴东贤被场内浑浊不堪的气味与震耳欲聋的音乐扰乱了精神，一进后台就把闷热的外套脱下来大口喘气。

金宇硕跟在后面扶住他肩膀，问他是不是不舒服。木槿香似有若无地钻进鼻腔，琴东贤觉得安心了不少，冒冷汗的手心也渐渐回暖，于是他再靠近了一些。啊，宇硕哥身上居然还有我的气味。琴东贤内心有点小小的雀跃，摇摇头凑过去蹭蹭金宇硕的侧颈，在他耳边说，我没关系。

其实并不是没关系。在全部结束之后他把金宇硕拖进厕所隔间来了一发，后果是录制顺位发表那一天他又被周围的哥哥们调侃了，说他的雪松木味道越来越呛鼻。坐在隔壁的金宇硕立刻玩笑着反驳：“呀，也有人就是喜欢这个味道，不懂欣赏的人不要乱说我们东贤。”

他把手搭在琴东贤的手上扣住。琴东贤的耳朵又悄悄红了，金宇硕一向很护着年下的弟弟们，他是知道的，只是这次的感觉和以往完全不同了。他在知情人小范围的起哄声中低下头，挠挠头发害羞地笑。

代表叫到“琴东贤”的时候，他站起身首先拥抱了身边的金宇硕。自己和队友们上升的排名让他有些兴奋，这不就证明了他选的love shot非常成功吗？金宇硕做了和公演时一样的撒娇，也在更上面的沙发上坐下，琴东贤嘴边的笑意一次又一次漾开，这些天好像世界都在冒粉红色泡泡。

“宇硕哥。”

从闲置的待机室里伸出一只稚嫩的手，把刚好路过的金宇硕拉了进去。啪嗒一声落了锁，舞台服装的领口被一下子扯开，微凉的鼻尖贴到后颈轻轻耸动。接上一个沉默悠长的深呼吸。

木槿花香悄然弥散，琴东贤将这朵遥远的沙漠玫瑰紧紧攥在手心。他快要沉进去，眼泪却开始往下掉，泪滴顺着身体的弧度由后领滑入衣衫遮盖下的背，一直往下，往下，不知道终点在哪里。

“你总是在我面前哭……”

香味的主人伸手绕到后方，安抚地轻轻拍着琴东贤埋在他后颈处的脑袋。正蓬勃生长的少年已经比相遇时成熟了许多，初显肌肉线条的小臂牢牢箍住他的腰。

“嗯…很想见哥。我等了好久……”

花木扶疏。才分化不久的alpha释放出更多的信息素，雪松如穿过迷雾的微风与木槿交织在一起加强了乐曲的协奏。少年终于感到安心，眼泪渐渐停了，又兀自懊恼起来。缠绵的思念需要更多言语表达，可为什么一见面就哭了呢？

“对不起…果然忍耐太多也是不好的吧。”

他的眼神带着疼惜与怜爱。琴东贤其实并不希望这样，要更热切急迫的才好。可惜他们两个人在这段时间都甘愿守着心知肚明的距离感，在早已发了疯的世界里顽固地保持看似无用的理智。

在love shot之后他们再没能在同一个队伍站在同一个舞台上。生存战里分不出太多的精力，琴东贤只能在休息时假装若无其事地经过金宇硕在的练习室瞄上那么几眼，或者听着练歌房的声音悄悄钻进去享受一点点二人世界。某天琴东贤在看接力camera的时候发现了之前在believer练习室外的金宇硕，没忍住截了图发过去给他：“哥也有来看过我，被拍下来啦——”

“没有哦，在拍画报呢。”金宇硕的回答看似一本正经却戳中了琴东贤的笑点。“那哥是吃什么长大的呢？”他问回去之后被金宇硕抛来几个汗颜的表情，还催他赶紧关手机去练习，于是他拨了电话过去。

“哥，想见面。”他单刀直入地说。

“不行，你刚换组吧，”金宇硕毫不犹豫地拒绝了，“舞蹈不是很难吗？就算见面我也只会揪着你练舞的。”

“我知道，我会好好练习的啦……”琴东贤有点失落，金宇硕说了不行那就是不行了。不过他的声音听起来和平常不太一样，琴东贤问他，“是感冒了吗？声音听起来不太对。”

“有一点。我刚从公司的练习室离开，要回宿舍休息了。发情期好像也快来了……啊…真是，因为这个所以更加不能见面，可以理解吧？”金宇硕的语气也委屈起来，咕哝着抱怨omega的不易，“对不起哦…哥不是不想见你的…”

门开启又关闭之后是扑在床上的闷响，金宇硕的抱怨带了黏糊糊的鼻音听上去也像在撒娇，琴东贤似乎想象到他嘴里含着糖果赖在被窝的模样，自己也上床找了个舒服的位置躺下。

“那哥一定要好好休息，记得随身带抑制剂。”他一字一句认真叮嘱，“回来的时候也要先找我，会给你做临时标记的，所以答应我不许再自己躲着吃药。”

“知道啦，不用像照顾小孩子一样事无巨细的，我可是大你七岁呢，”金宇硕似乎有些不满，嘟嘟囔囔地说他，“说话像大人一样，明明就是个高中生小屁孩。”

接着是一个柔软绵长的哈欠，金宇硕似乎快睡着了，跟他说什么都只是迷迷糊糊地应一两声。琴东贤攥着手机听他渐渐均匀的呼吸，“宇硕哥，我们好像越来越远了。”他在金宇硕彻底睡着之前小声地透露自己的不安。金宇硕肯定听见了。他不回答，依旧是轻轻地笑，像剪过指甲的猫爪拍过来挠在琴东贤愈发焦躁的心上，轻微的不明显的痛。

挂掉电话之后琴东贤躺在床上默默望着天花板发呆。窗外的车水马龙与不知趣的喇叭声在向他强调，这个世界转得那么那么快，纠缠不清的每一秒其实都在被世界追赶着，得不断向前奔逃才不会被无情的时间吞噬。总归有节奏不一样的人，无可奈何。

-

金宇硕在课上被老师训斥了。这是头一遭，下面坐着的人和正被考察的人都一样，大气不敢出，紧张地来回看老师和金宇硕的反应。金宇硕抿起嘴点头，什么也不反驳，最后和队友们默默退到一边坐下。

之后琴东贤小心翼翼地挪到了u got it组那边，隔着黄允省想向金宇硕搭话，可是还没开口他就先意识到了不是时候。金宇硕低着头一声不吭，眼神直勾勾地盯住自己的练习服，兀自思索着什么。琴东贤也看过去，是一个刺眼的“1”。

啊，是的，老师训斥他的时候也着重强调了这个数字。在进入这个世界以后他们每个人都被不一样的数字缠住脱不开身，仿佛一切一切的努力没有数字的认可就没有意义。他一定有着无法被理解的压力与痛苦吧，琴东贤这样想着，只能拜托和他同组的黄允省多多安慰他。毕竟，他们现在都是竞争对手了。

很难不注意到金宇硕的泪光。他抬起头努力将它们都压在眼眶里打转，和同组的队友们围成圆阵打气。琴东贤把一切都看在眼里。

直至凌晨还有好几个练习室亮着灯，其中一间就有金宇硕，还有作为“不速之客”的他。

“怎么过来了？”金宇硕问。

“因为哥没有来找过我…不是说发情期吗？感冒好像也没有好转，有点担心，所以就来了。”琴东贤绞着手指，假装没有看见金宇硕眼里的拒绝，一步一步走过去。

“啊…谢谢你担心我。但是，东贤，我说过现在不是做那种事的时候……”金宇硕靠在玻璃镜上的身体一点一点向下滑落，最终垂下头坐在了地上。看着越来越接近的琴东贤，他只是安静地缩在角落，用手捂住干痛的眼，看起来是疲惫不堪的脆弱。

“哥现在不是很难受吗？”琴东贤蹲下去抱住金宇硕，手掌缓缓摩挲过他的后颈。上面粘满了汗水，金宇硕微微颤动着想要拍开琴东贤的手，却被他一把拉进了温暖的怀抱里，轻轻地拍着后背安抚。

“宇硕哥明明是omega，却在发情期独自忍受着，还要和这么多不同性别的人住在一起，我真的很担心，所以……”

“啊…所以，发情期又怎么了？alpha不也会发情吗？”金宇硕突然挣扎着要推开琴东贤，“难道连你也觉得omega就是不如别人？”

连续的问句。琴东贤一下子慌了，一边用力把金宇硕圈住不让他逃脱，一边急忙地解释。“不是的，我不是这个意思…宇硕哥，你是不是太勉强自己了？”他说，“我知道，宇硕哥一直都控制得很好…可是现在有我在这里啊，你没有硬撑的必要。”

“硬不硬撑是我自己说了算。你现在还有那么多闲情逸致来关心我吗？”金宇硕语气越来越重，“东贤，我只说到这里，剩下的你自己清楚。”

不知这副脆弱的身躯是从哪里迸发出力量，金宇硕说完之后发力将琴东贤推倒在地上，趔趄着站起身逃开了，把他独自留在凌晨的练习室。琴东贤伸出去的手只够到了发抖的空气，闲情逸致，他居然称之为，闲情逸致。其实他完全可以放出信息素逼金宇硕留下的，但是他没有那么做。他害怕这样做了以后，金宇硕就真的永远逃开他了，逃到自己封闭的空间，甚至逃到另一个人身边去。

明明就在同一栋建筑物之内，琴东贤却再没有机会和金宇硕单独相处了。金宇硕是下了决心要避开他，连金曜汉和黄允省都被拉出来当挡箭牌，每个人都好声好气地劝他不要再靠近。

可是金宇硕真的没事吗？琴东贤看见他在繁重的练习中愈发凹陷的脸颊，还有越来越松垮的裤子，甚至好几次眼睁睁地看着他进了医务室，却不敢进去问候他，哪怕是一句话。他肯定分不出更多精力来在意我了吧，琴东贤在练习室踏着细碎复杂的舞步，心里却还是止不住地想，万一根本没能进决赛，难道要这样再无交集吗？无论如何，还是要再延长练习的时间，只有在舞台上取得好成绩，才能在这里多停留一会儿，才能更靠近梦想，也更靠近那个人。

-

在某个凌晨，金宇硕在回宿舍的路上闻到了熟悉的气味。他顺着找过去，看见有个人抱着平板电脑躺在地上睡着了。是琴东贤。

也不是能找其他人过来的时候。金宇硕叹了一口气，上前去推推琴东贤的手臂。但他只是翻了个身，手里的平板啪地掉在地上，却没有醒，嘴里断断续续念着歌词。

琴东贤是个努力派，也是个懂得分寸的孩子，金宇硕一直知道的。如果不是怀着真心，大概没有人会对想方设法的躲避没有一句不满和抱怨，反倒是在每次的集体活动都投来过分关切的目光。

会不会反而增加了他的压力呢？金宇硕把手搭在他脖子上，拇指指腹轻轻抚摸他耳下的肌肤，那附近的下颚线条越来越锋利了，他想，琴东贤一定有在好好的长大吧。

琴东贤醒来的时候发现自己躺在u got it组的宿舍里。黄允省也刚刚起床，一脸懵地盯着他看。

“东贤？你怎么会在这里…？”

“我也不知道啊…允省哥，我以前有梦游过吗？”

“没有，你只是梦话比较多……”黄允省挠挠头下了床，“你练习到很晚吧？那就多睡一会儿，宇硕哥他…好像没有回来呢。”

宇硕哥？琴东贤稍微掀开被子，他身上的衣服被人换过了，是金宇硕的味道。他不会闻错的，不是香水，也不是洗涤用品，就是金宇硕本身的味道。金宇硕洗干净的私服安静地搭在枕边，琴东贤又有点想哭，因为身边还残留着另一个人的体温，这也是不会错的。

他们挡上隔音练歌房里的摄像头，在里面接吻。琴东贤问他，这样不会出问题吗？结果金宇硕很不屑地摇头。“不会的，和我在一起的话都会被避开。”他的笑看起来意味深长，琴东贤只好更专注地吻他，要把所有不甘都吻到不见底的深处。

然而从衣服下摆伸入的手被不着痕迹地挪开，金宇硕提醒他快到上课时间了。细腻温热的肌肤触感还留在指尖，琴东贤收回手一阵怅然若失。金宇硕只是微微笑着，把门打开一半，就传来外面的练习生们几句疑问：怎么突然有一股树木的味道？

琴东贤才意识到自己差点又闯了祸。金宇硕的发情期好不容易过去了，跳舞和唱歌的状态也逐渐回来了，可为什么自己的信息素分泌又开始紊乱了呢？从来是omega被alpha影响得更多，却没有一个alpha告诉过琴东贤这件事；他们用年轻气盛来形容这个时期，却不考虑其他性别的人会有怎样不便。

金宇硕被这样的他影响着却没有露出任何不适的模样，到底是要独自承受多少呢？琴东贤闷闷地扯出一个笑，“宇硕哥，我们还是不见面比较好吧？”

“那也是没办法的事情……东贤，大人是要学会忍耐的。”金宇硕招手让他过去，不知从哪掏出了抑制药塞到他嘴里。胶囊没有味道。只是被唾液溶解一半后黏在舌头上非常别扭，琴东贤抿起嘴努力往下吞，却行不通。

金宇硕闭上眼睛靠过来。琴东贤不知道他在想什么，于是就按照一贯的做法，抬起他的下巴，接吻。这个动作被无数人做过太多遍了，与其用其他词语形容，不如就只是，接吻。胶囊被直接咬碎了，苦涩成分分解出来溶在口中，金宇硕吸吮他的舌头，夺去了一半的苦。

这样吃下去的药还会有作用吗？琴东贤还是不知道，只不过金宇硕的心情似乎好转了，最后牵起他的手一起走出去，和以往一样，轻轻勾住了他的尾指，说公演结束那晚再一起过。

-

腰上的力度松下来，金宇硕转过身，替琴东贤擦拭脸上的泪痕。他今天的妆并不浓，舞台是清爽的少年风，白色发带也很合适。可是这样多少会有点负罪感。金宇硕帮他摘下发带，特意拨乱了他的刘海。

“哥，帮帮我。”发丝被未干透的汗水沾湿，黏在额头上，年轻的alpha晃晃脑袋，在温柔的omega面前低下头亲昵地磨蹭。他渴望更多的触碰。

将那双骨节分明的手拉到唇边轻吻，从手背吻到凸起的指关节，再从纤细指尖吻到手掌。他伸出舌头小幅度地舔舐金宇硕的掌心，舌尖钻进了被唾液湿润的指缝。

“好痒。”金宇硕轻轻地笑。

沉吟半晌，琴东贤捧住他的脸，小心翼翼地和他接吻。唇瓣相贴又再度分离，alpha的手微微颤抖着，他明明应该是强势的一方才对，动作中却带了半分虔诚，脸上腾起红雾，连下唇也在抖，情欲蒙了眼还要习惯性地压抑自己。

金宇硕觉得不满意，勾住琴东贤的脖子往下压，舌尖描摹他唇瓣形状，撬开上唇软肉溜进他温热口腔。琴东贤不知所措地吸了一口气，微微后仰却被金宇硕一把按住了后颈。

“怎么，今天不想做爱么？”

金宇硕半眯起眼缓慢地喘气，笑着用拇指顶开他的腰带扣，被眼影拉长的眼尾勾人，琴东贤扶着他的腰将缠在他身上的银链一点点扯开。在春夏时节被撩动的幻想正烧得他浑身是痒，雨水打湿的花瓣像剑一样插在他心上，他又忍不住想，是真的栽在这个人手里了。

-


End file.
